the brilliant accident
by jellymakesmesmile
Summary: Sometime things happen and you mean them to some times you make them happen and sometimes they happen on accident somtimes the accident can be good and sometimes it can seem bad but turn out good.
1. the table scene

I sat flicking through teen weekly looking for pictures of me but page after page it was all the randoms as I like to call them . Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and even Sonny. Why not me? I'm better than all of them. I look into the mirror. I haven't lost my good looks? It's not my charm I've had 4 dates this week and left all of them wanting more. Maybe I should call my agent and see if she has any auditions in line for me, yeah that's why I haven't got magazine coverage lately I need something new maybe a couple movies here a couple of guest appearances there and everyone will forget their infatuation with the Randoms and they will all come crawling back to watching me Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation.

"Chad? Are you ok?" asked Susie my new assistant

"What do you mean am I ok I'm Fantastic, why shouldn't I be?" Pfft silly woman I really should have her fired.

"Well you've been staring at a picture of Sonny Munroe for the past five minutes."

Ok I defiantly need a new assistant is she delusional. "I have not I was looking at the advert for the new Calvin Klein aftershave I may buy it. Now what are you doing standing about doing nothing go and do what you were hired to do" I shouted.

"Yes sir, but before I go and get you your coffee could I suggest you not get the aftershave"

"Why not? Do you not think it's manly enough for me?"I said cockily

"Certainly not the fact that you already have three very full bottles of it right in front of you on your dressing table may be the reason"

I looked at the bottles sitting there mocking me if they were human they would be saying "haha you got caught staring at Sonny Haha you love Sonny so much"

I looked at Susie "If you don't get my coffee here within 2 minutes you will be so fired that you will never work for anybody not even this girl" I say pointing at Sonny "And believe me she would hire just about anybody to be her assistant cause she is too nice and caring and beautiful ."I covered my mouth and Susie cocked her eyebrow at me Just go and get me my coffee now" I said more calmly

A few minutes later I sat and sipped my coffee "Perfect, you may leave now Susie and remember don't tell anyone about the whole magazine thing we talked about" she nodded and scuttled away. I still need to fire but I can't now else she will probably tell the paparazzi.

I was just starting to relax when I heard the voice of nine year old Dakota Condor "Oh Chaddykins I heard about your misfortunate breakups with all of those girls over the past few weeks and now you have moved on I just want you to know you have now avoided anymore as I am now your girlfriend again" she said while leading me through the building toward the exit.

"Oh crap please someone help me anyone I'm a good person" it was no good we were in the cafeteria and she was ordering me some food I tried to shout but my voice just wasn't coming out suddenly Dakota was standing on the table right next to the randoms shouting "Chad Dylan Cooper is my new boyfriend, actually no he is my fiancé and we are going to get married and have babies and grow old together" I couldn't believe it my voice wouldn't come out and when it did it was just a little squeak.

The randoms all sat there laughing like monkeys on laughing gas when Sonny got up and did something I never expected her to do got up on her table and shouted "everyone quiet this child is just messing about she's obviously not dating Chad that would be illegal" she looked at me for what seemed forever with a look on her face as if to say should I do this.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and got off the table took my hand and shouted " because I am." Everyone stopped staring and started talking in hushed voices

"What are you doing?" I whispered into her ear.

"What would you rather it be, me supposedly dating you or dating a child I mean really think about it Chad" she whispered back

Dakota then came running towards us "if you're really going out with each other then why don't I ever see you in magazine's with each other." She said almost proudly.

I thought quickly "Oh we do go out but just not in places you'll expect to see Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation on a date with his girlfriend" I said, few that was a close one she is quite smart .

"Well if you go on so many dates why don't go on a date with me and my boyfriend, huh" she proclaimed.

"Wait a minute, two seconds ago you were trying to make me your boyfriend and you already had one" I said.

"Of course I have one, I always have one but sometimes one gets boring and he has to be replaced, you were supposed to be the replacement. Anyway stop changing the subject we are going on a double date meet you both at the Monsoon cafe at six tonight, I have to be back by eight it's my curfew"

"Ok we will see you there" announced sonny

"I always knew you liked me Munroe, you just jump at any chance to date me don't you" I said smirking.

"Pfft as if" she replied

Always trying to deny it that's why I like her so much she's not as easy to get as other girls I don't need to chase them, they are boring, but I will never admit that to anyone.


	2. the kissing scene

Sonny POV

I was pacing back and forth in my dressing room venting to Tawni

"Oh dear God what the hell have I done if this so called date gets out to the paparazzi (and it will get out to the paparazzi) I will have to spend the rest of my life with Chad Dylan Cooper and I will have to Be Mrs Cooper and have five little Coopers. This is bad this is bad" I exclaimed.

"You're pregnant, with five of Chad's children, someone's been a bit busy, last time I checked you hadn't started dating him, never mind married, why didn't I get to be a bridesmaid? You know how I like wedding and looking pretty" Tawni looked at me surprised.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about I never said any of those things I am defiantly not married or having any children right now Tawni you are useless at my problems. Grrr now I sound like Chad."

"Well you are married to him" she said enthusiastically.

"No I'm... never mind just come and help me find something for this date Tawni. I know how you love fashion"

"Did you just offer for me to give you a makeover" she hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" she said excitedly while pushing me into the make-up chair.

Three and a half hours later

Finally Tawni decided that I looked up to TS (Tawni standard) and let me go home for Chad to pick me up I don't know if I like being up to TS because it looks a bit like I have tried too hard and I wouldn't want Chad to think that I tried hard for him when this is all for show I mean this is Dakota I have to put on a good front she could be the reason I get fired, getting fired is one thing but getting fired for looking bad is a completely different story that would just be embarrassing.

I hear the door bell check my hair in the mirror and answer the door, and there stood in all his glory is Chad. Now if he doesn't look like he has tried too hard I don't know who does, yet again he always looks like that.

"So you ready Sonshine?" he asks

"Please don't call me that, you sound like a cheesy Uncle at a family gathering" I replied

"Sorry just practising for our date" he smirked

"Fake date, now come on lets go, we have to meet Dakota and her most probably nose picking boyfriend" I pulled him to his Dodge charger (I only know the name of the car because he talks about it 24/7 literally)

Chad opens the door for me but only because he doesn't want me touching it as he shouted at me when I tried to open the door. "DO NOT TOUCH THE CAR SONNY".

After a 15 minute car drive with Chad I decide that I need out of the car and am basically ready to throw up because of his 30 over the speed limit driving. But I can't because once I get out of the car I see Dakota staring at us intensely. Will this girl ever give up I mean she will never have Chad is sickening to think about it.

Suddenly I feel a hand take mine and I hear Chad whispering "I think we should go and sit down I think Dakota is starting to get suspicious"

"Yeah sorry I don't know what I was thinking" accept I do know what I am thinking get me the hell out of here before I do something spontaneous like kiss Chad right in front of her to prove a point, hey that's not a bad idea, I'll just kiss him and then I won't have to be all over Chad all night just to get out of this mess.

I took Chad's face and pulled it in and slowly kissed him. Lights flashed through my head, I looked around and saw that it wasn't in my head there was a bunch of paparazzi standing round us taking pictures I looked at Chad and he just shrugged and pulled me in for another kiss and then took my hand an took me over to the table that Dakota and her just as I predicted nose picking boyfriend.

"I leaned over and whispered into Chad's ear "Ha told you he would be a nose picker you betted me in the car that he wouldn't be I win, you owe me ten dollars" Chad just scowled at me and reach across the table and introduced himself. "Chad Dylan Cooper teen heartthrob you probably already know that" he then gestured to me "this is my girlfriend the beautiful Sonny Monroe" he gloated looking at Dakota when he said beautiful as to prove a point.

Dakota boyfriend just looked at him and said "I know you but just because you are on every other advert on television and I would just like to tell you I am just a bit sick of my sister screaming every time she sees your face" Chad just grunted "snotty lost me ten dollars" while I tried really hard not to laugh.

Dakota then piped up "Wow that was quite a kiss there you know you two are really good actors if I didn't know better I would of thought you two were in a real relationship"

Chad glared at her "What makes you think we're not, I love Sonny" he turned round to me "I love you Sonny" he gave the most lustful look I had ever seen and if I didn't know he was acting I would have believed him. "I love you to Chaddy" I replied meaning every word, Oh shit I got lost in his eyes then it sent me a bit delusional, of course I don't love him, more like despise. Yeah I will keep telling myself that.


End file.
